


Duty, Marriage, and a Blaster Charged with Stunbolts

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Major Character Injury, Military Academy, POV Dopheld Mitaka, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Training Camp, no Snoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: When Dopheld's parents call him in for a talk during his semester break, he doesn't expect to tell him they've arranged a marriage for him, to Armitage Hux no less. Without being able to get out of the marriage there's nothing he can do but try and get to know his intended. Too bad Hux doesn't seem to feel the same. Luckily they're assigned as partners during a training exercise and Hux can't run away anymore. Of course things are never that easy.





	Duty, Marriage, and a Blaster Charged with Stunbolts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space/gifts).



> This is my Dopheld Mitaka Fanworks Exchange 2019 gift for Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space. I tried to include as many as your wants as I could in one fic. (I'm not sure what you meant by Thanisson as the Rat King but I tried?) I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> Mitaka and Hux's age differences are base on their actors age differences. Hence why Mitaka is older than Hux in this. 
> 
> I've based the officer academy of current military colleges such as RMC and West Point (not accurately I imagine lol). Mitaka and Hux are in their twenties with Mitaka being in his final year of schooling. The First Order in this is also less strict, less about Galaxy Wide domination and more just being a military organization (for now). All the First Order Officers are taken from Wookiepedia. 
> 
> Canon divergent; there's no Snoke in this.

“Dopheld come into the parlor, we need to speak with you.” 

The sound of his father’s voice has Dopheld pausing, his hand on the front door. Fighting back a sigh at his lost freedom, he goes into the parlour as requested. He thought that his week away from the academy would be relaxing, spent with friends. Instead he’s been home a day and already he’s being summoned in for some sort of talk with his parents. While his parents have never asked a lot of him, they’re content to allow him to live his life so long as he stays out of trouble and keeps his grades up, it’s still annoying having to sit down and have a family discussion. 

“Yes Father?” 

“Sit down boy, we’ve something to tell you.” His father is sitting in his large cushioned chair, a glass of whisky in one hand, his datapad in the other. His mother is on the couch, her own datapad in hand though she sets it aside as Dopheld enters the room and pats the spot beside her inviting him to sit. 

After he sits, his mother takes his hands in her own smiling brightly at him. “We’ve the most exciting news for you Pheld.” 

Exciting and his parents rarely went together, mostly because they were both traditional Imperial stock and retirees. While not nobility or the higher echelon of the Imperial army, they’d both served the Empire during it’s prime. Father had retired from the First Order with the rank of Sergeant not long after Dopheld had entered the academy. By this time all four of Dopheld’s older siblings had graduated, married and were serving aboard star destroyers. Since then he and Dopheld’s mother enjoyed calm activities such as tennis, book club meetings, and overseeing a not-so-secret group of army husbands and wives that supported the First Order (and pulled some of the strings) from the shadows. Normal retiree things. 

“What is it Mother, Father?”

His mother smiles brightly, clearly very pleased. “We’ve just finalized the plans for a marriage for you.” 

Dopheld stares at her, mouth hanging open and says in a disbelieving ton; “I’m sorry, I think I may have misheard. Did you say plans for marriage?”

“Don’t use that tone young man, you heard your mother. We’ve arranged a political marriage for you with an affluent fellow officer cadet. This will ensure that you’re set up for life.” His father puts his whisky and datapad aside, folding his hands on his lap. “Your siblings have all married powerful people, and we feel it’s time for you to as well. After you graduate of course.”

This isn’t fair at all! “But they got to choose their own spouses!” 

“Which they did prior to graduating the Academy! You’ve expressed no serious interest in any of your peers aside from the occasional romantic outing. That’s not enough to ensure you move up in the First Order’s social structure.” His father’s face has started to go red a sign he’s getting emotional. “Don’t be ungrateful Dopheld. Armitage Hux is the perfect political match. His father is a General and leader of the Academy. Married to him you’ll easily reach the upper echelons of the Order.”

At the name of his intended Dopheld’s brain goes into a complete stop. “What.”

His mother at least has some sympathy for the plight he’s under, or is playing the so-called good cop in this situation. “He’s a perfectly lively young man, we met him when the arrangements were finalized. You won’t be marrying until he graduates of course, since he’s a year under you. Plenty of time to get to know each other.” 

Neither of his parents understand; Armitage Hux has a reputation. He’s a loner by choice, with the exception of just one friend who is a terrifying and brutal woman. Anyone who has tried to mess with either of them has ended up either severely injured or dead. Not that death at the Academy is unheard of, particularly training exercises. A different set of rumours has it that he gets around a lot behind closed doors. Given that these rumours were likely started from the most unsavoury of sources, Dopheld doesn’t put much stock in them. 

Dopheld himself has never spoken with Armitage Hux before, never wanted to mainly due to sheer terror and now. . . now he’s supposed to marry him? 

Desperation and fear have him pleading for his life. “Mother, Father isn’t there anyone else? Don’t I get a grace period to meet someone I’m willing to marry?” 

“No and that’s final! I’d advise you not to squander the year and a half you have left and to actually get to know the man you’re going to marry.” His father has effectively closed discussion on the topic and when Dopheld looks to his mother she only shakes her head, signalling her agreement with his father.

He’s doomed.

-

“Really? Armitage Hux? That’s the pits Mit.” Rodinon pats his back sympathetically, which does little to comfort Dopheld. “I’m glad my parents don’t much care about what I do, they’ve got enough grandkids to keep them busy. So, are you actually going to try to get to know him? Or are you going to hope that when you marry neither of you will ever speak to each other and you can live your life as though you’re not actually a single man?”

Dopheld flops against his friend with a groan. “Where’s my option to erase all of this? I want that one.” 

“I think your parents have effectively shut that down.” Rodinon knocks his head against Dopheld’s “We could always try to remove the second party in this engagement. I don’t think we’ll be successful, but it’s an option. I will do anything to keep you safe, even fight both Hux and Phasma.” 

“Thanks Rod.” Sighing Dopheld buries his face in Rodinon’s shoulder. “I think I’m actually going to have to talk to him. I can’t live my life with a husband I never speak with. It’d drive me mad.” 

Rodinon nods sympathetically. “You are a bit of a social butterfly. How are you going to do it? Just walk up to him and say hi?”

“As stupid as it sounds, that’s probably the first step I need to take. It can’t be that hard can it?” 

-

Apparently, the universe sought to answer Dopheld’s question, and not in a positive way. It’s very hard to speak with Armitage Hux. 

Once classes start back, Dopheld keeps his eyes peeled for Armitage Hux in the halls and cafeteria but he never sees him anywhere. The younger man doesn’t share any classes with Dopheld and neither he or his friend Phasma have been in their usual hangout spots. Dopheld even has his friends keeping an eye out but none of them have had any better luck than him.

“I know where they are.” 

Dopheld tenses and glances behind him where Thanisson is lounging against the wall. He’s grinning at Dopheld in a way that makes Dopheld’s nose wrinkle. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you do Doph, you’re darling fiancé that has been doing his best to avoid you. I’ll even tell you for a small price.” Thanisson pushes himself from against the wall and sways toward Dopheld. “A kiss from your dear friend Rodinon. You arrange that and I’ll tell you where Hux has been hiding from you. It’s not such a big price is it?”

“That’s not up to me and even if it was, I’ll pass.” Just being around Thanisson makes Dopheld’s skin feel slimy. The other man is known for his underhanded dealings and his network of underlings which will do anything for him. Most people refer to Thanisson as the Rat King for good reasons. Dopheld would never ask Rodinon to go near Thanisson let alone kiss him. “If you’ll excuse me.” 

“You’ll be back. Mark my words!” Thanisson calls after him. “You won’t find him without my help!”

-

Unamo buries her face in her arms with a groan. “I can’t believe that none of us can find two people who stand out like sore thumbs.” Beside her Peera Maso rubs her girlfriends back. “I don’t understand why we can’t find them. I know Hux is an engineering genius, did he somehow invent a cloak of invisibility or something?”

It’s the last class of the day and they’re waiting for Captain Opan to come in and start class. He’s unusually late and the students are all taking this as an opportunity to do what they really aren’t supposed to; talk and gossip.

Tavson shrugs helplessly. “I’ve asked all the pilots that I know if they’ve heard anything. Either no one has or Hux has bought their silence. I’ve heard rumours he mostly spends time in the engineering department but asking them hasn’t gotten me anywhere either. I don’t know Mitaka, you may be out of luck here.”

Neither Stynnix, Shay or Rivas have any other information to add and Dopheld is starting to feel truly hopeless. As much as he doesn’t want this marriage, he’d still rather know the person he’s being forced to marry than marry a stranger. So far the only new thing he’s learned is that Hux is very good at disappearing when he doesn’t want to be found.

“Then there’s only one thing left to do; I’ll kiss Thanisson to get the information for you Mit.”

“Rod you can’t! That means he’ll win, there’s still something that can be done.” Dopheld would rather kiss Thanisson himself than let that grubby rat get his hands on Rodinon. “There has to be something. . .”

Just then Captain Opan comes in, gesturing for them all to take their seats. “I apologize for being late cadets but I have some exciting news. We will be undertaking a training exercise into the wilderness of our sister planet Mavos. This exercise will be held over a three-day period and will be about survival, team building, and warfare tactics. For the duration of it you will all be paired up with one member of Colonel Datoo’s third year class. Partners have already assigned and are outlined in the message you will receive on your datapads..” 

Just as Opan finished speaking their datapads ding and Dopheld opens the message that shows who his partner for the exercise is. He stares in shock at the name listed, it can’t be, but there it is in clear Aurebesh: 

Armitage Hux.

After all that searching some how the fates have delivered his intended right into his lap. Well not literally. When he looks up, Dopheld catches Opan looking at him and when their eyes meet the captain winks at him. Not fate it seems. Somehow, the teachers are on Dopheld’s side in this cat and mouse chase with Hux. 

Dopheld isn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. He also isn’t sure he wants to actually confront Hux about their future together, the fact that he’s going to have his chance is positively terrifying. 

Tarkin help him.

-

Today is the day and Dopheld thinks he may be sick. Violently so. If not for Rodinon rubbing his back in small circles and murmuring reassurances to him, Dopheld is pretty sure he wouldn’t have made it through the transport ride to Mavos. 

Separate transports are transporting the two groups of officer cadets to Mavos. Once on planet the students will get into their assigned pairs. Opan and Datoo will be giving them their mission objectives and supplies once the pairs have organized themselves.

Dopheld is nervous, this will be the first time Dopheld actually looks at Hux is over a month. No more hiding for either of them. 

Rodinon, ever the friend offers words of comfort. “Well Mit, you’re either going to finally talk to him or he’s going to murder you out there in the wilderness.” 

Fuck Rodinon. “I hate you so much.” 

“Well if you are murdered horribly, I swear I will avenge your death.” The sentiment is honest but it’s dampened somewhat by Rodinon’s laughing. At least he was paired with someone decent, although Dopheld doesn’t really know the third year his friend was paired with. At least none of his friends was burdened with Thanisson. 

Hux says nothing to Dopheld as they stand next to each other, waiting as everyone else gets with their partners. 

Datoo begins, surveying the gathered groups. “The area we are conducting the exercise in has been fenced off for you, but is several miles worth of wilderness. Within this area there are twenty flags bearing the symbol of the glorious Empire. There are also thirty flags bearing our most exalted First Order symbol, each group will receive one of these flags. The goal is to capture as many flags as possible and accumulate the most points. Empire flags are worth one point and First Order worth three.” 

Opan takes over for Datoo as stormtroopers begin to hand out packs to each pair of students. “You are all being issued the same survival packs. These packs contain a tent, two thermal blankets, twenty ration bars, a fire starter kit, one saw, a compass, a map, wire, and a first aid kit.” Once these are handed out, he continues. “You are also being equipped with a stun blaster each. Using the tools, you’ve been given you will attempt to take flags from other teams as well as find the ones hidden in the wild.” 

“Do not attempt to kill each other. This is not that type of exercise. We would like to have as little paperwork as possible coming back from this. Once you have lost your First Order flag you are out. Both the First Order flags and each of you have a tracker, when the flag changes hands, a unit of stormtroopers will be sent out to collect you. Captain Opan and I have various tasks you can complete here.” Dopheld has the sense that Datoo is staring and him and Hux as he says this; maybe it’s a warning that he needs to watch his back? “The exercise will officially begin in two hours. You have until then to separate and plan your strategy. We will send out a flare when it is time to begin, keep an eye out for it.” 

There’s a pause to give the students time to ask questions, there are none, everyone is excited for this and antsy to get going. Datoo and Opan exchange a look and Opan lifts a whistle to his mouth, blowing it to signal that the students should disperse. Dopheld doesn’t even have a chance to blink before he is being dragged into the woods by Hux. 

There’s no time for talking during the first hour and a half that they are running through the trees away from their classmates. As much as he knows he should be paying attention, Dopheld is hyper aware of the feeling of Hux’s warm hand holding on to his as he pulls him along.

When they finally stop to catch their breath, Dopheld can’t help but feel relieved that he isn’t the only one panting from their trip. He wants to say something but he can’t find the words, or the air to get them out. Not when Hux won’t even look his way. 

It’s not long before they’re moving again, this time with more purpose, Hux obviously looking for a place to set up camp. Not wanting to appear useless, Dopheld aids in the search, touching Hux’s arm when he sees it, there’s a cliff not far and what appears to be a cave, tucked in to a corner. Dopheld wouldn’t have even seen if it he hadn’t caught it out of the corner of his eyes. 

The climb up isn’t easy but they make it just as the flare signalling the start of the exercise lights up the sky. The cave is only deep enough for them to be hidden from sight, and wide enough that they can sit next to each other without feeling cramped. If they take turns sleeping during the night it will work.

“This was a good find.” These are the first words Hux has perhaps ever said to him. “We have a good view of the forest below and if we put traps out, we can take our opponents by surprise if they come into our domain. Perhaps even ambush them. I think tonight we should focus on gathering supplies, scouting the area and creating out traps.

Dopheld agrees with everything Hux is saying, but there’s something more they need to do. If Hux isn’t going to bring it up, then Dopheld will. “Hux, we need to speak. You know we do. We can’t ignore the bantha in room, or rather the forest, forever.” 

Hux’s shoulders are tense, when he speaks, he does it without turning to look at Dopheld. “Plenty of married couples rarely speak with each other. My father barely spoke to his wife the entire time they were married. The most he ever said to her was when she presented him with the divorce papers, telling him she was leaving him to marry my biological mother and taking half his estate in the divorce. She had every right to his many, she filed the divorce citing infidelity. Given that I am not Maratelle’s biological son, and was born during her marriage to my father, the courts sided with her easily.” 

That is a lot to unpack. “Perhaps if they had communicated more the situation could have been averted?” 

“Doubtful.”

“Well that’s beside the point! Maybe this is an arranged marriage but I still would like to have a decent relationship with you. Is that so much to ask?” It’s hard for Dopheld to keep his voice in check, he’s frustrated and upset. “Don’t you want to at least be friends instead of strangers going into this? You said your stepmother married your mother, are they at least happy?” 

Hux doesn’t reply right away, and instead of saying anything in the end he chooses to nod. It makes Dopheld feel a little bolder as he continues. “Then we should strive for a relationship like that. Maybe not love, but at least happiness or contentment. We can’t have that if we don’t talk to each other.”

“You’re incredibly insistent.” Hux finally turns to Dopheld, his carefully blank expression from earlier beginning to crack. “I will make a bargain with you Dopheld Mitaka. If we place in the top three teams at the end of this exercise we will talk. If we win, I will agree to go on dates with you so that we can get to know each other.” 

Dopheld hates to ask but he has to know “And if we don’t?” 

“Then we will never speak of any of this again, and go into our wedding like strangers. Pursuing our own careers and seeing each other only when necessary.” Hux holds out his hand to Dopheld. “Do we have a deal?”

It’s better than he was expecting, Dopheld shakes Hux’s hand. “Deal.” Given who Hux’s father is and how competitive he’s heard the younger man is, he is certain that Hux will not attempt to sabotage their chances of winning. Their deal just gives Dopheld more incentive to try his hardest.

It’s time to start to put their strategy into action. 

-

After they’ve gathered the materials they need from the forest below and carry it back up to their temporary home for the next few days, they start to make their traps. Trap making turns out to be a quiet and relaxing endeavor. Neither of them speaks unless it’s to ask the other for something. Given the conversation they had not long ago, Dopheld is surprised that the silence between them is almost companionable. Once the traps are finished, they consult the area and agree on the best places to lay the them. When all that is complete and darkness is setting in, they agree on rotating four-hour watches throughout the night with Dopheld volunteering to take first watch. 

He keeps watch, listening for any sounds out of the ordinary, but he can’t help but glance at Hux from time to time. The younger man is beautiful, his hair and eyes two of his most eye-catching features. It’s not just that which makes him appealing; he’s smart, determined, and straightforward. He is also willing to listen to a working partner and not just take charge of everything. In working with him so far, Dopheld can see what type of marriage partner he may be and finds himself warming up more to the thought of being legally bound to him. 

Somehow his parents were right about it being a good match. That thought has Dopheld pouting into the night. 

-

Their plan of attack works better than they thought it would. In the early morning Dopheld is awoken to the sound of cursing from the forest and he and Hux quickly gather their blasters to go see what they’ve caught for prey. Dopheld tries not to laugh as he Rivas’ annoyed face. 

“Sorry friend, you’re out.” He may take some sadistic delight in stunning both Rivas and his partner. Hux even smirks a little as he gathers the other team’s flags.

By noon they’ve gathered two First Order flags through classmate’s being caught in their traps, and three Imperial from searching around the area. They haven’t had to travel far from their camp, but if they want to gather more flags they will need to. According to the map there is one five miles north of them. Armed with their stun guns, portable traps and some of their supplies they make their trip. 

They encounter another team and Dopheld’s quick draw has both of the members on the ground stunned.

“That was quick and efficient work.” Hux remarks as he takes all of the other team’s flags, which only amounts to three with the only First Order flag being there own. 

Dopheld preens just a little at the compliment. “My specialty is in weapons, though it focuses on more long-range star destroyer canons. It’s still important for me to be able to handle a blaster as an extension of myself, that’s the same way I work with a ship’s weapons.”

Hux glances over at him as he stands. “It’s a good path to pursue. There is always a need for gunnery sergeants, especially as the First Order gain more power and through it the resources to build more ships. We’ve been making good gains with controlling shipping lanes and keeping them same from pirates and other ne’er-do-wells, it’s made many planets loyal to us.” It’s easy to forget that Hux is close to some of the highest members of the First Order including his father and Grand Admiral Rae Sloane, but when he speaks with such surety, one that isn’t born from First Order propaganda, it’s easy to see. 

They press on discovering two more Imperial flags before they see another team. By this time Mavos’ twin suns are being obscured by dark clouds that foretell rain. It soon begins to fall lightly, not enough that they can’t see through it. It’s Hux who sees the two first and Dopheld is sadistically delighted to see Thanisson. He can’t wait to take him out. 

It’s two easy shots to get Thanisson and his partner down. What neither he nor Hux are considering is that this has been a set-up. As they are gathering the four flags that Thanisson and his partner have there comes the sound of crunching leaves from behind them. 

The shots come as a surprise but both Dopheld and Hux manage to dodge them. “It’ll take more than that to take us out Stridan!” Dopheld doesn’t recognize the name, one of classmate’s likely.

“We’ll take you down Hux!

A more familiar voice calls out toward Dopheld himself. “You can’t avoid us forever Mit.” That’s Tavson. Well they’ll just have to take the two men down quickly. Success may mean getting ahead; they’ve accumulated a good number of flags so far.

That’s when it begins to pour, so much so that Dopheld can’t see his hand in front of his face. It makes this all the more dangerous but they can’t retreat. He’s certain Hux feels the same way. They will win or go down fighting. 

In the end they do go down, or rather Hux does with a cry of pain. Dopheld can’t see him, but he moves toward where he heard him. It’s too dangerous to call out to him, not with the threat level still high.

He sees a flash from a blaster not far ahead of him, but it’s moving in another direction, something tells him this is Hux. He sees another flash coming from the direction opposite and shoots that way, aiming for where it originated. He’s rewarded with a cry of pain.

“Mitaka, is that you?” Hux’s voice sounds strained, it’s obvious that he’s in pain.

“I’m here.” The rain is still so thick that Dopheld almost stumbles over Hux who is on the ground. “What happened?”

Hux is grimacing, and gestures to his leg. “One of them came up from behind and we had to grapple. We fell, and I heard something snap. I managed to take him out but I don’t know how much help I’ll be.” The admission is clearly not easy for him but the pain he must be feeling. 

“I think I hit the other one, but I can’t be sure.” Dopheld holds his hand out to Hux. “We need to get out of here. I’ll carry you back if you can’t walk.” 

Looking grim, Hux accepts his hand. 

-

They’re both exhausted when they make it back to their camp. Dopheld can’t even catch his breath after carrying Hux up to the cave. It’s sheer adrenaline brought on by fear that allowed him to make it this far. He wants to sleep but he knows he can’t, one of them will have to keep watch.

Hux is shivering as he huddles against Dopheld, even with the pains stim it’s obvious he’s still feeling discomfort even though he doesn’t voice it. This is added to the fact that they are both soaked to the bone from the sudden rain. 

Outside of their shelter the rain continues to fall in sheets, keeping the air cool. They don’t have a room for a fire inside the cave so the blankets and tarp they were given will have to do in keeping them warm until morning.

“My father wishes to marry me off so that he doesn’t have to deal with me anymore and you’ve been roped into it.” Hux suddenly says, breaking the silence between them. “It’s not that he hates me but I cause a lot of trouble for him. I supposed, in his own way perhaps, he’s trying to ensure that I’m taken care of in the future. He’s never once coddled me, always preparing me for what lies ahead. Maybe he thought facing it with someone at my side would make it easier.” Hux pauses, “We rarely talk so it’s hard to say if that’s true or not.”

Dopheld stays quiet, letting Hux talk even as he moves so they can press closer together to keep each other warm. Hux has his head on Dopheld’s shoulder, it’s easier this way so that he can lay his broken ankle out.

“With everything we’ve said to each other, I’ve never asked you how you felt about it. I imagine there are plenty of better people to be forced into a political marriage with.” The words are followed by a self-deprecating chuckle, which has Dopheld’s heart clenching. 

“I was angry at first,” Dopheld confesses. “All of my siblings got to choose their own spouses, why couldn’t I? Just like you I didn’t want this, but I also realized that my parents wanted the best for me and if it was going to happen no matter how I felt. Then, well I wanted to get to know you better so I wouldn’t be marrying a stranger. It’s not worked out will for me until recently.” They both laugh weakly at the joke. “I’d heard of you of course, and everyone knows that you’re a genius, top of your class and well, I hope you aren’t offended by this, but you’re very good looking. I started to think maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all to be married to you.” 

Hux sits up to look at him. “Do you still think that?”

“I do Hux.”

“I think I may agree with you. . . you’re proving to be a very interesting person and perhaps we could make a good life together.” Hux lays his head back on to Dopheld’s shoulder, his eyes sliding closed. “Call me Armitage. We’re to be married after all.”

It feels like a victory. “As you wish Armitage. Sleep well.”

-

In the end they don’t win the exercise. They don’t even place top five due to Armitage’s injury. Armitage’s friend Phasma and Unamo win, with Rodinon and his partner, and Peera and her partner coming in second and third. It doesn’t matter though because Armitage still lets Dopheld take him out on a date, several dates in fact during what remain of Dopheld’s graduating year and after when Dopheld is on planet.

The wedding happens on a sunny day a month after Armitage’s own graduation from the academy. It’s held on planet to make it easier for their families to attend and due to the fact that Armitage will be stationed in the engineering division in Imperial City. Dopheld has been granted three weeks leave from his position as gunnery sergeant for the wedding and the honeymoon which will follow.

They’re both outfitted in First Order mess dress; Armitage in white and Dopheld in black. Looking at Armitage, Dopheld feels like he looks dull in comparison but the way Armitage looks at him makes him feel like the most brilliant of stars.

In terms of getting to know each other they’ve come so far since the training exercise a year and a half ago. Now instead of marrying a stranger Dopheld is marrying a man that he has come to love and who loves him in turn. 

When the official tells them to kiss, Dopheld wastes no time in pushing up so that he can seal their union. He can’t help but smile when Armitage settles a hand on his waist and returns the kiss. 

All around them people are cheering, but for now, for just this one perfect moment it’s just Dopheld and Armitage.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at fight scenes so I do apologize for that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
